


Shhh

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Jihoon shouldn't have snapped at Soonyoung and now he's the one who has to fix it.





	Shhh

"Honestly, Soonyoung, stop. I'm trying to work," Jihoon snaps. For the past hour, Soonyoung has been chattering nonstop while he was trying to work on a new piece for his class.

"Oh right, sorry. I forgot," Soonyoung grins sheepishly. It's a cute look on him and it's hard for Jihoon to stay mad at him. Jihoon sighs and turns back to his work. He isn't really sure why Soonyoung has stayed since Jihoon is at his desk and Soonyoung had to take the chair from his Seungcheol's, his roommate, side of the room just to sit near him.

It's a few minutes before Soonyoung starts talking again. Honestly, that's a record.

"Okay, Soonyoung, I can't work with you in here. Go hang out with someone else." Jihoon knows the expression Soonyoung is making and he hates with every fiber of his being. There's just something about seeing Soonyoung look so hurt that Jihoon can't stand.

"Okay then. I guess I will." Soonyoung stands with a huff. He turns on his heel and stalks out the door. Jihoon sighs. He knows he's going to regret being so harsh later but at the moment, he needs to focus on this song.

\--------

It's three hours later when Jihoon emerges from the cave he calls his dorm. There's no one in the halls of the dormitory but that isn't unusual on a Saturday afternoon. Jihoon already knows he's going to have to come up with something to make it up to Soonyoung. He was just frustrated with him. Jihoon honestly doesn't mean to be so rude, especially with Soonyoung.

Bracing himself, Jihoon knocks on Soonyoung's door. He prays to every god he knows of that it isn't Seokmin who opens the door. While he can be a ray of sunshine, he's not someone you want to cross.

"Oh. It's you." Jihoon curses his luck. Of course, it was Seokmin.

"Hi. Is Soonyoung here?" Under Seokmin's glare, Jihoon feels uncharacteristically weak.

"No. He went out with friends. You know, like you told him to," Seokmin remarks. Jihoon winces. Yeah, he regrets that comment a lot now.

"Look, I know I fucked up, okay? Please don't make this worse."

"Worse? Honestly, I don't know how you could make it worse. Why the hell were you so harsh with him? You know he hates it when people snap at him. He's trying his best and you have no right to be rude to him for it." Seokmin's glare is scathing. He's probably one of the only people who could ever intimidate Jihoon. "You have to make it up to him, big time. He came in here crying. In fact, I believe he's at Seungkwan's trying to drink away the pain."

"He cried?"  _Fuck, fuck, fuck, no, of all things that could happen?_  Jihoon fucked up majorly.

"Yeah, you asshole. Honestly, I don't even know why he's still with you." Dokyeom shakes his head. He moves to shut the door but Jihoon pushes back trying to keep him from that.

"No, wait! Please, help me make this up to him. Please," Jihoon doesn't beg for anything. He supposes he has to make an exception for Soonyoung. As always. He's an exception to every rule Jihoon has ever had.

"Why the fuck should I help you?" Seokmin scoffs.

"Please. I'm sorry. I, please, I have to make this up to him. I have to make this right. I fucked up and I need to fix it. You're his best friend. You'll know how. Please, Seokmin. I really need your help," Jihoon can feel the tears burning his eyes as he speaks. Seokmin looks him up and down. Something about him must have given away how desperate Jihoon is because Seokmin lets him in with a sigh.

"Sit." Jihoon does as he's told, which is pretty much a first. "Okay. First of all, why the fuck did you snap at him? You know he's pretty sensitive to that shit."

"I was just frustrated. I wanted to get work done and be with Soonyoung at the same time and it wasn't working and I took it out on him. Which makes me a pretty trash person, trust me, I know," Jihoon chuckles. Seokmin sighs.

"As much as I don't like admitting it, you're not a trash person. Yes, what you did was a dick move, but you aren't trash. There are a lot worse people here," There's a bitter edge to Seokmin's voice but Jihoon will take the compliment.

"Thanks, I think. What do you think is going to be the best way to apologize to Soonyoung?"

"Firstly, apologize. Just come out a straight up say that you're sorry. Once he accepts that, just do sweet and romantic things because he loves that stuff."

"Yeah, trust me, I know," Jihoon mutters. Soonyoung is always watching those romcoms that come on.

"Then get to planning asshole."

\--------------

It's been a week and Soonyoung still hasn't accepted his apology. Jihoon has tried talking to him in person, texting him, even calling him. Nothing.

"I don't get it. Like, I know he's probably still mad, but I just want to talk to him. I don't even care if he accepts my apology at this point, I just need him to talk to me," Jihoon complains to Seungcheol. Seungcheol snorts.

"Look, Jihoon, just give him some space. When he's ready to talk, Soonyoung will come to you. Okay?" Seungcheol says sagely. Jihoon sighs. Of course, he knows Seungcheol is right. When Soonyoung is ready to accept the apology, he'll come to Jihoon.

_hey, ik u don't want to talk to me rn so i'll leave you alone. just come talk when ur ready, ok?_

No reply. Jihoon sighs.

\--------------

A knock at his door startles Jihoon awake. Sleepily, he stumbles up from where he was sleeping at his desk to answer the door. Seungcheol isn't there so of course Jihoon is the one who has to answer.

Opening the door to Soonyoung's uncharacteristically stoic face wasn't what Jihoon was expecting.

"Oh, um, hi," Jihoon mutters. He can barely look Soonyoung in the face.

"Hello. Can I come in?" There's a nervous lilt to his voice.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Jihoon opens the door wider. "Seungcheol isn't here right now, so, uh, yeah."

"Yeah," Soonyoung answers quietly. Jihoon doesn't know what to do. It's been two weeks since he last talked to Soonyoung. It's a shock that he's here now, in Jihoon's room. "So, um, I wanted to talk."

"Yeah. Look, I'm really sorry about how harsh I was. And how harsh I have been in the past. You don't deserve that."

"No, I don't. I'm not going to lie, what you say to me at times hurts. And it's not okay how you treat me at times. However, I accept your apology. That doesn't make things good between us. We still need to figure this out. Okay?"

"Okay. I completely agree. What I did was horrible and honestly, I don't really deserve you forgiving me in the slightest way. I'm willing to do anything to make this work. I love being with you Soonyoung. I honestly do and I don't want to fuck that up."

"I know. I don't want to screw this up either."

"Okay. So, um, I have a proposition for you," Jihoon says. He sits down on the bed. He doesn't touch Soonyoung though.

"And what's that?"

"Would you be willing to go on a date with me this weekend?"

"Where to?"

"There's a Shinee concert in Incheon on Saturday. I figured we could go spend the weekend there." Jihoon scratches the back of his neck. Soonyoung looks at him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding! You managed to get tickets?" Soonyoung all but screeches.

"Yeah. Do you want to go?" Soonyoung screams and tackles Jihoon in a hug. "I'll take that as yes."

\--------------

That weekend, they pull up to the concert hall with anticipation bubbling. Soonyoung jumps out of the car and is literally bouncing. "Babe, calm down."

"Sorry, I can't!" Soonyoung shouts. His excitement is infectious and soon Jihoon is smiling too.

Everything runs smoothly and soon enough, Jihoon and Soonyoung are in their seats. Jihoon regrets that he couldn't get anything closer to the stage but he did the best he could.

The lights dim in the middle of Jihoon's sentence. There's a wide smile on Soonyoung's face as he watches the concert and sings along.

Jihoon wants to be the one to keep that smile there.


End file.
